wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Spells
Spell Cards Spell cards are used in the game to cast all of the magic you use as a wizard in Duels with creatures and other players. An example spell card (Dark Sprite) is shown to the right. Below is a description of what the parts of a spell card mean: *The upside-down triangle in the upper left corner is the Rank. :You must have at least this many Pips and at least this much Mana to cast the spell, for the Dark Sprite, this number is 1. :Some spells have and X instead of a number, this means the card will use however many pips you have to cast the spell unless stated in the card's description. The power of the spell cast will be proportional to how many pips it uses. *The circle in the upper right is the symbol representing the School of Magic of the card. :For the Dark Sprite, this symbol is from the School of Death *The circle in the lower left is the Accuracy, it is always a percentage (%). :For the Dark Sprite, this number is 85%, so 85 out of 100 times, the spell should cast normally, the rest of the time it will Fizzle, or fail. *The square in the lower right is the Type of Spell. :For the Dark Sprite, the symbol is Damage, meaning it will inflict Death Damage on the opponent. *Finally, the description at the bottom summarizes the card's effect; the Dark Sprite does 65-105 Death Damage. Pips and Power Pips In order to cast spells you need Mana and Pips. Every round in combat, you will get a Pip, which appears as a white dot around your character. Each Pip counts as 1 point of available power to cast spells. So after 5 rounds, having 5 pips would allow you to cast a Rank 5 Spell (as long as you had at least 5 Mana). Starting with level 10, you have a chance every round of getting a Power Pip instead of a Pip (see Level Chart). Power Pips are golden instead of white and count as two points, but ONLY for spells of your wizard's School, allowing you to cast powerful spells of your own School more quickly. Power Pips only count as normal Pips for spells from other School. Some Wands give you an extra Pip or Power Pip at the start of a Battle, and many items give you an increased chance of Power Pips each round, some Grandmaster wizards have a 70% chance or higher of getting a Power Pip each round. Casting Spell Cards In order to use spell cards in Duels, they must be placed in your Deck (press 'P' to access your Spell Deck screen). When you view your deck from your backpack, there are two sides on the screen. The left is your deck, the right has your Collection of all the cards you can use. Item Cards (see below) are on the lower left of the screen. Click on a card in your Collection, and it will move to your deck, allowing you to use them in Duels. Click on cards in your deck, and they will move back to your collection. Note:, your Deck must be equipped so that you can place cards in it! Note that if a spell is successfully cast, you use it up from your deck for that Duel (Treasure Cards are gone forever). BUT, if you fizzle, the spell returns to your deck, you do not use it up! In a Duel, your card deck will appear in the middle of the screen at the beginning of each round. By moving your mouse cursor over the spells, you can learn more about them in combat. But beware, the timer is counting down! To cast a spell, simply click on it, and click on who you want to cast it on (attack all spells will automatically activate against all your enemies). Cards that appear in color can be cast, while cards that are greyed out cannot be cast yet, you don't have enough Pips. Types of Spell Cards Normal Spell Cards *Normal Spell Cards are the ones you train from Spell Trainers like your Professors and certain NPC's around the Spiral. These are the color of the School of Magic they come from (Green for Life, Red for Fire, etc.). Treasure Cards *Treasure cards are golden yellow cards that are single-use spell cards. That means that if you use them in battle they are gone forever, but if the card fizzles, it will go back into your deck. Generally Treasure Cards are more powerful versions of normal spells, or special spells that you can't normally learn, like Krokotillian. *Treasure Cards can be obtained by defeating monsters, completing quests, purchasing from libraries (or the Bazaar), or trading with friends. They can also be Crafted using Reagents and a Card Crafting Station or Basic Crafting Station. *Treasure Cards can also be made during a battle by using Enchantment Treasure Cards. Diego the Duelmaster trains you on how to do this in the Diego the Duelmaster Quest. Item Cards *Item Cards are Spell Cards that you get from having certain Items equipped on your wizard. Wands and Amulets provide Item Cards for casting spells, as can Clothing and Pets. All Item Cards are bluish-purple in color and automatically go into your deck when the Item they come from is equipped. Gaining New Spells After the Tutorial every wizard starts the game with 1) the first level spell from their School and 2) a wand that grants them the other 6 first level spells from the other Schools. As your level increases, you will be summoned to your School by your Professor many times in order to learn new spells. Some of these spells you can train right away from your Professor because of the level you have reached. Additionally, as you go up in level and complete certain quests you earn Training Points; these can be used to learn spells from other Schools. In order to learn higher level spells by training, you must first learn the lower level spells. New spells you earn through training will be automatically added to your spellbook. For other spells, you need to complete the quest given to you by your Professor in order to learn the spell. These spells can only be learned by wizards in that School and cannot be learned with Training Points by wizards from other Schools. New spells you receive through quests will need to be added manually to your spellbook after you learn them. Deck Construction Note, that every player has a different style of making decks, and each school has its own good way of making decks too, so this is only a suggestion from the original author of the page For example, your wand automatically places a number of minor bolt spells in your deck, and amulets will often times put a random spell card in your deck. If you have more than one deck, you can scroll through them by clicking the arrows around the deck title. To put a card inside your deck, simply click on it on the right side of the screen and it will show up in your deck contents. The red circles next to the card shows the max number of copies you can put inside the current deck. The yellow circles show the number of that card that you have already put into your deck. Helpful Hint: Make sure to include a lot of 0 pip cost spells in your deck, a variety of ranked damage spells, and always always put in a healing spell if you have one. I would recommend this for a balanced deck Here is one example of a good deck format: 50% of your deck should be shields, enhancements, traps, charms, healing, and maybe one global spell. Ex. (Balanceblade, Hex, Pixie, Tower Shield, or Lightning Strike) 30% low pip damage spells Ex. (Locust Swarm, Ghoul, Snow Serpent) 20% Strong spells Ex (Kraken, Spectral Blast, Meteor Strike, Wraith, Hydra, Colossus, Storm Lord, Earthquake), X pip spells (Judgement, Tempest, Heck Hound, Dryad) and Summons Category:Basic Game Information Category:Schools and Magic